Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps™ Daughter of the Zombies Age: 16 Killer Style: My horn-rimmed “nerd glasses.” They absolutely go with everything. Freaky Flaw: I cannot function without a proper schedule and I do not process last minute changes very well. My zombie nature also means that I walk rather slowly, have trouble making facial expressions and can only speak…well…zombie. Pet: An owl named Sir Hoots A Lot. The perfect companion even though he absolutely refuses to be a message courier for me. Fav Activity: I love to read and learn new things. Books always fit into my schedule. Biggest Pet Peeve: Last minute schedule changes and monsters who cannot speak zombie. There is nothing quite so frustrating as arriving late and having to explain why to a monster that does not understand you. Fav School Subject: Unfortunately, the narrow constraints of this question preclude me from answering it. (Translation: I cannot choose just one.) Least Fav Subject: I believe there is something to be learned from every class. Even dodge ball teaches one to duck. Fav Color: Blue Fav Food: Brains…just kidding. I actually have quite the affinity for rapidly prepared, mass-market cuisine. (Translation: I like fast food.) BFFs: Cleo de Nile and everyone else at Monster High Ghoulia Yelps is a zombie. She has a baby blue colored owl named Sir Hoots A Lot and is engaged to Howleen Yelps who are now both leo She is the cleverest and most sophisticated girl at Monster High, although she only speaks "Zombie," a language only consisting of groans and moans, and moves slowly. She is a great illustrator, as noted in "Daydream of the Dead" and loves graphic novels. She is voiced by Audu Paden. PortrayalsEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/f/f8/Punk_zombie_analogue.pngThe Punk Zombie in the Fright Song music videoIn the webisodes and Monster High movie "New Ghoul @ School", Ghoulia's voice is provided by Audu Paden. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The punk zombie girl is played by Cassandra Caccioppoli. In New Ghoul @ School, she is seen many times as Cleo's servant, though she is initially nicer to Frankie. In Fright On!, Ghoulia appears to be more taken for granted by Cleo than ever, being little more than a shadow to her. Cleo eventually realizes this after seeing how Vampires treat their "servants", and apologizes. In Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?, Ghoulia makes a program to find her perfect match, which actually turns out to be Heath of all monsters. Ghoulia then goes out of her way to prove that science answers everything, despite Lagoona and Gil's protests. It turns out, however, that the program was bugged. PersonalityEdit Ghoulia is depicted as intelligent, sophisticated, timid, stressed out, and shy. She's a huge bookworm and is very intellectual; all of her fellow students call her the smartest ghoul at Monster High. It is revealed in her diary that she is good friends with Cleo de Nile because Cleo was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. Ghoulia can be unhappy with Cleo often though, like when in the webisode "Copy Canine" Cleo tells Clawdeen to copy from Ghoulia, or when Cleo steals her science project in "Mad Science Fair". She also is a comic book enthusiast: according to the "Fearbook" she is a member of the comics club, and in the webisode "Daydream of the Dead" it is shown that she is a major fan of the comic book hero Dead Fast. She is also stressed out at times such as when Frankie said hi to deuce which cleo claimed is cheating on her Ghoulia gets very stressed out that she slaps her forehead in new ghoul at school and sighs in stress when her glasses break after cleo's banshee scream breaks them in "Neferamore". She is sometimes frustrated by the limitations of her slow movement, such as when she is trapped by the rain[1] or when she's too slow to get to the Maul on time.[2] She likes the character Dead Fast because he's a zombie who can move at superspeed. Despite these limitations, she sometimes displays pretty good dexterity for a zombie such as when she creates elaborate designs out of string in "New Ghoul @ School". Physical DescriptionEdit She has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Because of her physical limitations, she can only speak in "Zombie" (moaning and groaning), but all of her friends have learned the language so that they can converse with her.[3] Classic MonsterEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/0/05/Notld.jpgZombieAdded by LehallGhoulia Yelps is the child of two zombies, possibly inspired by the films of zombie master George A. Romero. George Romero's first film about zombies was Night of the Living Dead, a low-budget, black and white film released in 1968. The story is about several people who are stuck in a rural farmhouse as the reanimated dead attack them. The film was a huge hit because of its simple presentation and strong core concept, and it influenced many scary movies that came after it. The word "zombie" is never actually used in the 1968 film, nor is the reason for their reanimation ever revealed (though people on the television speculate about its cause). One of the actors portraying a zombie in Night of the Living Dead] was inspired by the saunter of Boris Karloff in one of his films. The stylistic influence on Ghoulia is seen in that she shuffles instead of walks, and cannot speak except in "Zombie", which is moans and groans, though her classmates have taken rudimentary lessons in the language and can understand her. One possible reason behind her inability to speak regular languages is an apparent poor lung capacity, as she is shown being unable to adequately blow a whistle in webisode "Falling Spirits". Also contrary to the stereotype of zombies being lethargic, Ghoulia is shown to be capable of writing with great speed. In "Copy Canine", she fills out an entire test form in several seconds, thwarting Clawdeen from copying her. She can also run short distances, as shown in "Fear-A-Mid Power" and "Desperate Hours". RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit Ghoulia lives with her parents, who are both zombies; it's not stated what their house looks like. The only things known about them is that they're also pretty slow, and they tend to be pretty hard-nosed, as per their refusal to allow Ghoulia to go to her favorite comic convention.[4] In the Monster High books, Ghoulia has an older sister called Moanica (Monica), who is in her senior year of high school. FriendsEdit Ghoulia is a girl who is friends with almost everyone, but there are two specific Monster High members she is especially close to. She is BFFs with Cleo de Nile, and they even plan their school schedules together.[5] Although she has a tendency to let Cleo take advantage of her, on one occasion Ghoulia displays great joy at being able to get back at Cleo for stealing her science project by repeatedly dunking Cleo in Lagoona's "Rehydration Chamber" in "Mad Science Fair". Ghoulia and Frankie seem to connect on a sister-like level, such as when Frankie tried to be her 'wing- ghoul' in "Date of the Dead" while Heath was hitting on her, or when Ghoulia uses her smarts to help Frankie in "Bad Scare Day" and "Bad Zituation". PetEdit Ghoulia's pet is a baby blue owl named Sir Hoots A Lot, who is as eloquent and intelligent as his owner. He refuses to be Ghoulia's delivery owl (a possible reference to the owls in Harry Potter). RomanceEdit Ghoulia is now engaged to Howleen Wolf who's on the chess team and dodgeskull team. She writes about her in her diary[6] and the webisode Cyrano de Ghoulia is about how they meet. They can be seen dancing together at the Justin Biter concert in New Ghoul @ School and finally start dating in Date of the Dead. Nonetheless, Ghoulia has a second suitor: another zombie boy, Don of the Dead. Don is a good friend of Slow-Moe's, showed interest in Ghoulia and even fought with Slow-Moe over her on one occasion. At the moment, Ghoulia and Don are just friends. Additionally, Ghoulia has a fangirl crush on her favorite comic book hero, Dead Fast.[7] Write the text of your article here!